They Fell in Love Over Poetry
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: I have been working on a few "missing scene" stories. This is my take on the beginning of Captain Benwick and Louisa's courtship. One-shot.


Captain James Benwick sat in the parlour of the Harvilles' house and sighed. The Musgroves had finally returned to Uppercross, taking the Harville children with them. Only Henrietta remained at Lyme now to keep Louisa company. Captain Benwick liked the Musgroves; they were warm, inviting, and amiable people, and reminded him very much of the Harvilles. However, the incessant noises of the past few weeks, and the constant coming and going of visitors in the small rooms of the house, had not suited his quiet, retiring manners. Captain Benwick was glad to have time and space for reflection and solitude again.

He looked at the copy of Samuel Johnson's Rambler #65 on the table. He had taken Anne's advice to include a larger allowance of prose in his daily study, and had been anxious to discuss what he had read with her. She was such a rare creature - a woman of elegance, sweetness, and a love of reading. Captain Benwick had hoped to accompany Charles and Mary when they returned to Uppercross, until he discovered that Anne was not at Uppercross, but rather three miles away with a Lady Russell. He then heard from Henrietta that Lady Russell was a woman of great influence, and that she had persuaded Anne to decline an offer of marriage from Charles many years ago. This revelation, along with discovering that Anne's father was a baronet, was more than Captain Benwick could bear, and his desire to visit her had all but vanished. Still, he remembered their conversations in Lyme with fondness; she had reawakened a tenderness in his heart, and he was hopeful of finding another who would listen to him and feel for him as she had.

Captain Benwick went upstairs and walked down the hallway to his bedchamber. As he passed the open door to his left, he glanced inside. It was Louisa's room. Louisa was asleep, while Mrs. Harville was adjusting the bedding. Mrs. Harville's experience as a nurse was evident as she straightened the blankets swiftly and neatly before tucking them under the mattresses, all without disturbing her patient. As Captain Benwick stood by the door for a few moments, he was suddenly struck by memories of his dear Fanny. Mrs. Harville had also watched over Fanny when she had become ill, tending to her every need as she was doing for Louisa now. Captain Benwick looked at Louisa, her eyes closed as she peacefully slept, her brown hair - not unlike Fanny's - loose and around her shoulders, a stray lock covering her face. He wondered if Fanny had looked similar when she slept; he would never have a chance to find out. He felt something stir in his heart, and he hurried off to his room.

The next morning, as he passed Louisa's room on the way downstairs, he saw the door was open again. Louisa was awake and sipping some tea, which Mrs. Harville had just brought in. Louisa looked over and saw Captain Benwick in the hallway; he gave her a slight nod before continuing down the stairs. With almost all of her visitors gone, he wondered if she might like someone to sit with her and maybe even read to her. How many times had he wished he could have been at his dear Fanny's side when she had been ill! He would have loved to comfort her by reading her favorite poems from Cowper and Scott. Mrs. Harville visited Louisa many times a day, but she was too exhausted from her nursing duties to offer further companionship. Henrietta visited too, of course, but mostly chattered on about Charles Hayter and their expected engagement. Captain Benwick thought a reading companion might be just what Louisa needed. It was unfortunate that Captain Wentworth had gone to Plymouth; if he were still here, perhaps he could have sat with her.

Captain Benwick continued in this manner for a few days, looking briefly into Louisa's room as he walked to and from his own room, when one morning he was approached by Mrs. Harville as he sat in the parlour with a book.

"Well, James," she said quite emphatically, "are you going to see the poor girl or not?"

He was startled. "I beg your pardon? See who?"

"Louisa Musgrove! I have watched you passing by her room, looking like you want to go in but never actually doing it. What are you waiting for?"

He coloured, embarrassed that his behaviour had been noticed.

"It would not be appropriate for me to visit a lady in her bedchamber."

"Oh James, why must you make things difficult for yourself! It is not improper if I stay in the room with you. Have you any more excuses?"

He was silent, and Mrs. Harville could see he needed more encouragement.

"She would love a new visitor, I am sure. And you will not prattle on incessantly like her sister, so that will be an improvement."

Finally, he said quietly, "I do not think Harville or Wentworth would approve."

"You leave Thomas to me," Mrs. Harville said of her husband. "I shall talk to him. As for Frederick, you need not be concerned. Thomas told me that when he mentioned the idea of Frederick and Louisa being engaged soon, Frederick looked at him as if he had grown a second head! And now Frederick has removed himself and gone to Plymouth and Shropshire. I do not think he realised what was happening with Louisa. You sailors have been without the society of women for so long, it is a wonder you can survive at all in this peace."

Captain Benwick pondered the new information. So Frederick was not in love with Louisa? But she seemed like an amiable, sweet-tempered girl... His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Harville. "Now come, James, let us go and visit her."

Captain Benwick stood up and followed Mrs. Harville up the stairs, but as they approached the door to Louisa's room, he was nervous. What if she did not want his company? Mrs. Harville knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Louisa's soft voice. Mrs. Harville opened the door.

"Louisa, I have a visitor here for you."

 _Too late to turn back now,_ Captain Benwick thought to himself. He walked in and met Louisa's eyes. She smiled gently when she saw him.

"Captain Benwick," she said, "what a wonderful surprise."

Captain Benwick gave a slight smile back. He had brought a book of poetry with him, and the tips of his fingers were turning white as he held the book with more strength than was necessary.

"Good morning, Miss Musgrove. Am I intruding? Should I come back another time?"

"Not at all, Captain Benwick. Please stay."

He took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I am well, thank you. Every day I am getting stronger. Mrs. Harville has been a wonderful nurse, and she thinks I shall be able to return to Uppercross in a month or so."

"I am very glad to hear it."

Louisa looked down at his hands.

"Is that a book?"

"Yes, it is a book of poetry. I thought perhaps… would you like me to read some to you?"

Louisa smiled. "Yes, I should like that very much."

Mrs. Harville brought a chair closer to the bed and motioned to Captain Benwick to sit down.

"This is a book of poems by Mr. Scott. Would that suit you?"

Louisa nodded; she was not a reader, so any poet he selected would have suited her. He opened the book to The Lay of the Last Minstrel. It had been one of Fanny's favourites. He began reading, his voice faltering at first but growing steadier as he continued.

 _The way was long, the wind was cold,  
_ _The Minstrel was infirm and old;  
_ _His wither'd cheek, and tresses gray,  
_ _Seem'd to have known a better day;_

He did not notice when Mrs. Harville quietly left the room.

Louisa listened to Captain Benwick's voice. It was gentle, low, and soothing. She closed her eyes and relaxed, happy to have a new visitor. Henrietta came to see her each day, but her sister always wanted to tell a funny story and laugh, or talk excitedly about Charles Hayter, and the visits wore on Louisa's nerves. Captain Benwick was much quieter, and she found that his presence calmed her.

And what of Captain Wentworth? Louisa was disappointed in him. He had not visited her since her fall, preferring to stay downstairs and out of the way. And now he had left Lyme entirely and gone to Plymouth, and was travelling to Shropshire afterwards for an indeterminate amount of time. Was this the kind of husband she wanted? One who abandoned her when she needed him the most? They had been acquainted for over two months, and she thought they were forming a mutual attachment, yet not once had he come to sit with her since the accident. And now here was Captain Benwick, whom she had just met a few weeks ago, willing to read to her and keep her company. She was grateful for Captain Benwick's attention as she continued listening to him.

As he finished reading the last canto, Captain Benwick looked up and saw that Louisa's eyes were closed. He quietly got up and started walking to the door.

"Captain Benwick?"

He turned around to see her eyes open again. "I was just closing my eyes to listen better. That was lovely, thank you. Will you come back tomorrow to read some more?" He saw the hopeful look in her eyes and he smiled.

"Yes, Miss Musgrove. It would be my pleasure."

THE END


End file.
